


幻梦

by IrisKarlburg



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 觚言随手写的垃圾
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisKarlburg/pseuds/IrisKarlburg
Summary: 一个孩子意外来到大革命时期的法国巴黎，为求生在圣殿骑士与兄弟会之间流转的故事。





	1. 活着不好吗

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文我自个觉着雷点不是很多……但是主角的三观和思想都有点问题，不喜欢请不要骂，谢谢各位的理解。可能阿萨辛和甜不辣会死一两个，在后面。前面的部分写的不是很好，后面才慢慢进入状态，但是很多部分作者觉得不满意不知道怎么改，希望可以私信或者在评论区指正。感谢。

“我在哪这里怎么这么臭的尿味……”我捂着头坐起来，环视周围。我明明是在踩着我心爱的滑板飙然后我被风沙迷了眼睛闭了下眼睛之后撞上了什么我发誓我再也不闭眼玩滑板了所以告诉我我在哪里？光线昏暗的密闭空间，隐隐约约听到外面有海浪拍打的声音，所以……我在哪儿？  
我默默看着身旁放在箱子上的小油灯，谁他妈能告诉我为什么是小油灯？电灯不好吗？给我材料我可以给你做一个出来？啊我亲爱的老婆滑板。我起身把还在那里躺着的滑板扶起来，然后又被一个浪拍到墙上的振动掀翻在地。  
我NM…………………………  
我坐起来默默环视一周，还好，作业课本和手机都还在。但是……我是不是要先搞清楚我在哪里……小油灯的昏黄灯光闪了闪，灯盏里的油摇晃了一下，堆叠的箱子发出了扎耳的惨叫，船靠岸了。“嘎吱。”有人来了？但是这里好像是底舱。  
“嘿我的船长，你看这里有个没有登记的小……唔！？”  
他……想干啥？  
锁喉，打晕。怎么说我也是干那事的人，怎么也会有点警惕性吧。但是这个人的装束……这不是ACU里的卫兵吗……我怕不是穿越到了AC的世界……啊，要凉。我看了看自己的手机。没电关机。  
！  
没手机我怎么活！我无奈地抬头，接着看到了一个穿黑红相间的衣服的男人站在楼梯上盯着我。额，Shay？  
我把手举起来以示诚意：“……你好啊？”  
好个鸡啊我后悔了！！！  
Shay面无表情地拔枪，瞄准我，扣了扳机。哇你用子弹也别用手榴弹啊……我在舱室里滚来滚去躲避攻击，压舱物堆得乱七八糟虽然好躲避但是不好转移掩体，还有鳕鱼别打了再打莫林甘号就沉了啊冷静一点！！！  
我俩就你来我往地在这个疑似底舱的地方玩起了躲猫猫，说来雪姨好像对底舱不太熟悉，看他打两枪就开始迟疑，我试了下好像真的是这样子，不过也是谁会闲着没事跑到底舱面壁思过，吓死个人。  
我想着说把鳕鱼弄晕然后把他当人质提上去好跑路，拿着点小玩意声东击西好不容易摸到他背后，刚想起跳给他一个快乐的泰山压顶，然后他就……  
突然转过头来了。这种场景不亚于你跟在一队卫兵后面然后最末尾的卫兵突然转头大喊有敌人然后大家对你突然集火的尴尬。还能怎么办，只能莽了。靠着肘部力量刚准备往Shay的脸上招呼的时候，我瞥到了木梯上的蓝色身影和他抬起的手臂。  
然后我听到了声哪里轻微机关启动的响声。  
我就这么简单粗暴的失去意识了。真是一次失败的突袭，跟兄弟学的东西都喂了狗，丢人。等搞清楚药物成分之后就要多用用提高抗药性了。  
“！谁砸我！真疼……”我揉着脑袋弹起来发现自己坐在监狱的牢房里。嗯，人生第一次坐牢。真是的……下次就放乙醚教你做人……峭。  
“Hey。”我脑袋转了过去，然后我看到身边有个圈，上面有个橙色的小立方体。突然间我就开始发着白光，变成了色盲视角，面前的人是红色的景物是蓝色的。  
……我看起来就像是如来背后身上挂满LED灯的五毛特效辅助。  
我抬头，不出意外是Shay，他拿着钥匙要开门，听了一下大概翻译出来：“Sir很好奇一个刺客为什么会混到圣殿骑士当中……快点。”  
……我是白色的啊！？你开鹰眼了吗Shay!我是平民啊！？咳……某种意义上来说也不是。  
然后我就被Shay很愉快地拖了出来。嗯，我还没一百二。一米七五我没一百二……我该高兴呢还是无奈？算了比法棍高就行。叉腰。  
我一路被Shay带着走然后我看到我身上那个圈上的橙色小方块越来越多多到围成圈……我这是进了圣殿大本营吗……是Elice！咳要住脑我不可以当着别人的面脑补奇怪的画面这是一种不礼貌的行为。旁观Shay和别人打招呼，我的脑子有点点懵：我好像听太不懂别人在讲什么？刚刚Shay对我讲的话我听懂没问题因为我的基础还是……能看的。好吧这话我自己都不信。但是别人讲英语稍微深一点我就不懂了。更何况我没接触过的其他语种。但是Shay说海参要问话……！我听不懂啊Shay！给个翻译好么！  
然而这时我的视角又突然变成了鹰眼的模式。我随即在一片红色中看到了一个绿点，接着我身上开始变成了青青草原。哇是要无双现场吗……可惜我看不到了，Shay已经把我带到了Haytham的办公室门口没法围观了。  
“你好啊……刺客先生。”妈耶海参喝茶的样子好绅士记下来……不过……好吧虽然我是女孩子但是我比较性别难以分辨，就让这个美丽的误会保持下去吧。反正就算是海参做英语老师我也照样不听课。虽然海参可能不让我上课睡觉。我管他呢英语老师的课我就听过那么几节，英语分数可从来没超过五十呢我管他。然后Haytham的一口流利的一堆连读的英式英语直接把我砸傻了。  
我：？？？？等等慢点麻烦再说一遍谢谢？  
我坐在位子上听着海参的英式英语眼神放空如同听天书，然后把下巴搁在桌子上不安分地动来动去试图重演在老师眼皮子地底下搞事炸实验室场景，接着我身后的Shay不耐烦地直接拿出气步枪顶着我的头，示意我别乱动。…………？我动来动去干你啥事？  
反正我觉得我现在像是被父母强行按在禅院里听着用音响放的大悲咒单曲循环，整个人都佛系掉了的熊孩子还什么都听不懂。  
更过分的是Shay还不让我睡觉，再过个几秒钟说不定我脑袋上还有个大光相闪闪发光直接成佛。  
这时门外响起了阵脚步声。我直接无视Shay的气步枪顶脑袋一个向日葵猛回头看向我身后的门。  
“Sir。”  
我默默地揉着扭到的脖子看着那张熟悉的脸，默默地为自己祈祷了一下。希望那个男人进来屠杀的时候能别把我砍死嗯就这样。我都能想到辣个男人的“Give me Leeeee！”了。但是……这不重要啊来个人帮我翻译一下海参在讲啥好吗！我满目苍凉地看着Lee和进来的人。  
诶……  
邵君！活的翻译！是救星！我的天天降甘霖啊！  
然后我的就听到了熟悉的获得新任务的声音：Learn English（学英语）。  
…………。  
俏丽吗老子就算英语渣也没渣到那个地步吧！育碧你再怎么嘲讽人也不要这样好吗！加什么中文！好吧真的要加中文……我连注释看不懂。然后我就继续趴桌上佛系听咒，反正没有包我不能写作业不能搞事那我的人生还有什么意义。  
然后我就听着邵君和海参开始了英语上的交涉或者说吵架……妈耶单方面虐菜我听不懂啊不然我还能帮个忙来个来个道理论证说不定还能获得信任去兄弟会的大本营混一圈呢诶嘿嘿……算了这方面就别想了各个刺客大师一人照一张相我就可以回去洗了挂墙上了。  
我听着邵君和Haytham两个人唇枪舌剑地在谈判，我却如同一只案板上的咸鱼被鳕鱼拿木仓顶着还推不开……喂都是鱼就不要同类相残了好吗。在我幽怨地盯着Shay试图用眼神攻击让对方收起手上那根棍棍的时候，两人的谈话突然停了下来，看着我。  
我突然一慌，扯着椅子往外边挪，然后又被鳕鱼的烧火棍顶回去：“你们干什么啊我就是条咸鱼还要煮了我做汤是吗？”  
邵君愣：“你也是大明人？”  
我懒洋洋打了个呵欠：“开什么玩笑朕的大清早亡了……我所处的时代在你之后，都是中国人就对了。还有帮我问一下我的包在哪里，我的包可是会爆炸的神奇存在。”  
邵君点了点头，随机又对着Haytham说了几句话，Haytham的脸色瞬间凝重了起来。  
炸了吧，活该你们乱动我的包。  
“所以……我的包呢？”被在场所有人“卧槽这个人竟然带着会爆炸的包”的眼神盯到发毛，我不太适应地把自己的身子微微蜷了起来，向墙角的方向稍微靠了靠。啧，和我当时我同学知道我进去了之后的眼神一模一样。还是只能靠自己吗……我不着痕迹地在他们眼皮子底下摸了摸身上宽松的青蛙绿校服下绑在小臂上的小铁皮罐子，轻轻松了口气。还好。没破，也没被发现。我转头看看身后的枪，暗暗地掐住一只手的虎口，安抚下自己的神经，并告诉自己还不是时候。  
但是Shay似乎察觉到我想做什么，用力拿枪顶了顶我的后颈，警告我别搞事。  
搞什么啊……我顶多弄晕一个人，然后就被剩下的两个拿枪打死吧……我还不想连累别人呢……我也没那么坏的啊喂。我还是很惜命的吧……大概。  
算了不乱想了，至少先出去一个。但是以我的战斗力……跑出去后很大可能直接被抓起来然后和邵妹子一起牢底坐穿。反正……死了就应该能回去吧……现在另一边的小剑鵆会在做什么呢？找我吗？我离家出走应该没人管吧……我自嘲地把头低下来，轻轻地苦笑出声。  
其实……这是对我离家出走的惩罚吧？  
轻微的开门声响起，我听到海参和一个女人轻声交涉着什么，然后这个女人就轻轻地带上门离开了，从门缝能隐约看到是红毛。听声音……等等是Elice。应该是我的包吧？在他们的眼里我的包应该属于非常危险的级别，但其实只是……你们把什么东西弄碎了然后反应了吧……愚笨。不对我记得好像我在包里放了低浓度的硝化甘油……等等我的包还活着吗！放开我的包！那已经是我仅剩的财产了！  
玻璃仪器叮叮当当碰撞的声音响起，我惊喜地看着那个完好无损但是迷之乌漆吗黑的帆布包和上面绑带着的同样乌漆吗黑的滑板。  
这是我脑子里印象最深刻的声音。我喜欢带着一堆的化学药品在城市之间乱晃，这是最令我安心的声音，我幸运F的体质使我无论怎么走都能遇上事故现场要么我被打劫要么就别人被打劫，又或者是莫名其妙被小黑屋。久而久之我也能从被刀顶着脖子惊慌失措到面不改色掏出浓硫酸浓硝酸泼出去了。得罪了很多人之后我就换了乙醚直接把他们变成硼化硫……反正我是不知道后果但是我至少能感觉到少了一群人来骚扰我。  
我翻开帆布包，检查了所有的作业，然后绝望地发现所有的没包起来的纸张都像被掺水的酒精烧过了一样字迹淡到看不清，我一头黑线地继续翻着帆布包暗格里的化学药品，然后我发现，我装着稀盐酸溶液的瓶子没了，铁钉也少了几个。还有些连容器人间蒸发的固体和液体药品，但是都带着受热分解的特性。你们这是把我的包拿去火上烤了一遍吗？  
神他喵现在的人就已经会置换反应了？铁反应这么慢一会儿才冒屁点气泡你们是做了啥？然后你们还用蜡烛凑近点了一下是吗？  
我假惺惺拉了拉邵君的手：“那个……请问你的名字？总不能一直叫你嘿吧……还有帮我问一下我的包为什么变成了黑色。”  
邵君看了看我，抿着嘴点了点头，转头询问了几句，就回过头来：“他说他的手下想要看清楚包里装的是什么什么，就拿了一些东西出来把蜡烛凑近了看。因为上面都是血。还有，我叫邵君。”  
……你们的人是不是幸运E啊？  
不过是超礼貌的小姐姐！知书达礼！超喜欢这种不会随便问一句别人名字然后直接把天聊死的人！反正我是不想透露我的名字。  
我低下头看了看帆布包，用力拿手在上面搓了一下，上面立即掉下来一片片凝固的血片。还有些粘在我的手上怎么也弄不下来，但是我发誓我绝对没有在来到这里之前动过刀子，我跑的盘山公路人迹罕至怎么可能会撞到谁？我加速度再快也不可能撞死谁？又或者……发生了什么我不知道的事情。  
嗯……难得圣殿不骗人？我抠着手上的小血片默默想着，抬头看了看海参。  
海参这时候说了什么，这时从外面进来一个高级军官，然后我就看着邵君被解除了武装。然而我身上这一堆奇妙的化学药品没有被接管呢。哎呀，真是……疏漏，是吧？我这么危险……却置之不理？  
那还真是谢谢了啊，二选一，你们喜欢哪个跑掉。  
我站起来，低下头安静地笑了笑，然后抬起头对邵君说：“等下，你就跑出去就好了。剩下的我来应付。不要担心。”这时Haytham突然转过头对着我说了几句话，我疑惑地扯扯邵君的腰带，邵君却一反常态地缄口不言。我也不想多问，多一事不如少一事。  
我俩被那个高级军官扭送出去，这时，我的视角的右上角出现了一对跳着二人转的长方体。  
我使劲揉了揉眼角，见无果之后，干脆直接把手伸进包里，掏出仅剩的硫酸溶液，对着军官的脸上甩过去，拔出他腰间的长剑，然后扔给了邵君：“快跑。”  
我收起只剩一点儿的硫酸，看着军官捂着脸发出凄厉的惨叫，再望向窗外屋顶上正在疾速奔跑的邵君，我动作流畅地翻出窗子，引着追兵向着树丛迷宫跑去。  
反正我熟悉路的，应该……没事吧？  
我跌跌撞撞地跑入树林迷宫，刚刚为了避开其他守卫的注意强行在密密的树丛中钻进去，即使很注意也划破了不少伤口，我的劣质青蛙校服上也划了不少口子。我挑掉挂在衣服上的叶子和树枝，我可不想被他们一把火扔过来烧了，但也不排除同归于尽的手段。我的包里酒精灯里还剩点酒精，够所有人喝一壶的了。这时我又出现了鹰眼视角，这时的我……是红色的？墙的另一边的出口还有几个奇怪的绿色的人影在晃荡。  
育碧你搞什么鬼啊……我又不是红绿灯。一会闪红一会儿闪绿的。  
我停下甩了甩头，想把脑中奇怪想法甩掉，身后却传来了几个人的喊声。  
这么快？我又加快了脚下的步伐，顺手拉紧了已经破破烂烂的校服外套。  
最后一个拐角。我的心底突然冒出了一股不知从何而来的焦躁，脑子里不停地有个声音在喊着：“Back……”  
[回去]  
回去个屁。后面追着一屁股人回去等于送死。  
等等。  
刚刚的鹰眼视角不是我应该有的。  
一个人不可能拥有两种鹰眼视角。  
之前我看到的是一片红色，但是现在却是一片绿色。  
不对劲。  
绝对不对劲。这不是我应该会有的视觉。  
到底怎么回事？  
我怎么了？  
“这不是你应该思考的。你们不属于任何一方，你们不是这里的人。你们是谁？”又是那个奇怪的声音。嗨呀，是中文。  
是啊，我是谁啊？  
我啊……是不会告诉你的。但是我在这里可以做我想做的，一切，甚至是创造一个帝国。  
我绕了一个弯，转身向迷宫的中央跑去。我要验证一件事。  
我听到了卫兵的喊声，还隐约有Haytham对其他人训斥的声音。  
来吧。我用力地捏住了虎口把自己的注意力从背后突然冒出来的钝痛转移到脚下。  
我得把他们聚集起来，就像游戏里的人物在怪圈里拉怪一样。  
一换多绝对值了。  
我能回去吗？说不准。  
但是怎么听这种死回家的游戏重生点回家模式都不大对劲吧……  
呀，到了迷宫中心点了。我抬头看了看天空。  
万里无云，还有和煦的微风，阳光晒在身上也暖洋洋的。我盯着天空不由自主地有点出神。  
风高放火天。  
等我回神时周围的卫兵正拿着枪警戒地喊着什么，我也听不懂，安静地举起我其中一只正在燃烧的手。我在手上涂了白磷。白磷的着火点只有43°。我只是觉得手上有些烧就是了。当然，火焰可还是实打实的一千五。  
周围的人惊恐地后退了起来。我歪了歪头。  
古时候的道士【就是符纸在沾了“水”（就是CS₂，白磷可以在其中溶解）】和巫师喜欢拿这些小把戏来戏弄人，但是……竟然玩到了现在？  
愚昧。  
在手上的白磷燃烧殆尽后，我从包里掏出酒精灯，拔出塞子，在绿墙的叶子上撒了点酒精，再把塞子塞回去，我顺手掏出打火机点燃了酒精灯上的棉线，再用酒精灯斜放点燃正在往土壤里滴酒精的叶子。  
化学实验室操作方法的大忌：酒精灯点燃酒精灯。  
虽然我点燃的不是另一盏酒精灯，但是一样的，它还是会把酒精洒掉。烧起来的酒精会点燃那些洒出来的的酒精。我把酒精灯往火苗上烤了一下。手上的酒精灯迅速吸热开始挥发，变得烫手起来。  
我迅速地把酒精灯扔了过去，气体在有限的空间内快速膨胀，就是爆炸。  
化学书上对爆炸的解释。  
酒精灯在卫兵的头上炸开，燃烧的酒精伴着被撑爆的玻璃从半空中泼洒下来，有些落在了树木上，火苗迅速地扩散开来，卫兵们慌张地扑打着身上的火焰，有的聪明点的直接就在地上滚了起来。我从树墙边快速跑到了大理石水池（这里是我虚构的哈）边，看着干燥的内部，直接坐了进去蜷缩起来。反正坐里面就烧不到了嘛。而且别忘了还在刮风，火蔓延的速度可比卫兵移动的速度快多了，更何况这还是个花园迷宫。火可以两边烧，人可不能两边走。  
【虽然酒精灯里的酒精（纯酒精我这里取423°的着火点）一般掺水着火点温度会下降（和合金的道理差不多，详参武德合金，最明显的例子，铁、镍等融成，用于保险丝，熔点只有56°）但是着火点也会比木炭（最高370°）高。棉的着火点在150°左右。如果有人问为什么不是丝绸那您还是先去看看大革命的背景这里我就不多讲混字数了。数据摘自网络，如有问题请指正】  
我靠在池子中央的喷水的柱子上，听着卫兵们的惨叫和火焰舔舐树木的的噼啪声，警惕地环视着周围，然后默默探身把地上酒精灯爆炸后的残余玻璃碎片捡起来。  
如果闷不死那就只能这样咯。比较保险。  
虽然我更可能饿死或渴死或者一氧化碳中毒……反正都不是什么舒服的死法……但是最后面的比较快……  
我靠在大理石柱上，其实我不需要这么警惕，周围都是空地不会烧过来，但我更不想睡着时直接滚进火里然后就被不明不白地烧死。我在等一种颜色。  
一氧化碳燃烧的时候是蓝色的。  
如果吸入一氧化碳的话就不用死耗在这里了。  
我的余光瞥到了火光里亮起一抹蓝色。  
太好了。  
我慢慢地从喷泉台里挪出来，活动了下自己僵硬得酸痛的腿，摇摇晃晃地向那股扩散得越来越大并且开始蔓延开来的蓝色缓缓走去。  
我努力加快了自己的呼吸。  
慢慢地，我开始觉得呼吸困难了起来，头也开始昏昏沉沉起来。长时间没有进食和脱水本来就掠夺走了我仅剩的体力。我觉得我的视线开始带上了点像素风格。我对周围的感知变得模模糊糊，周围似乎有蜜蜂在耳边嗡响，我微弱又固执地呼吸着，在缺氧中缓缓的闭上了眼睛。微弱的听觉听到了什么东西在我身边炸开的声音还有一点点痛。哦，是乙醚啊。  
但是如果能这样回家的话，也挺好的。  
【失去同步】


	2. 我们的日常是什么？搞事！

【失去同步】  
意识里突然出现了四个大字，消失之后有两个淡蓝色的方块在我脑子里绕圈圈跳舞。  
我睁开眼睛，迷茫地揉了揉太阳穴，看了看旁边的邵君。  
怎么回事？时间倒流了？还有刚刚的同步失败和两个方块是什么意思？  
不对。  
之前我的视角出现了一对跳着二人转的不规则立方体。  
那是ACU的存档标志！  
那么同步失败和示敌方块还有读档就可以解释了。  
我穿越的同时还带了个系统外挂过来？  
所以要怎么回去？完成所有任务？那任务又是什么？  
所以之前的鹰眼视角其实是鹰眼共享啊……难怪会有两种不同的阵营视角呢。  
我还以为我在叛变的边缘大鹏展翅呢，虽然我也很喜爱反水。  
但是那个声音也给我清醒地提示，我不是这里的人。  
并且从“你们”即可推断出来还有其他的不是这里的人先我一步到达，并且或多或少地造成了影响或者是威胁到了试图与我交流的这个人，他们不属于任何任何一派，把我归为和他们一起可能是我们之间有不少共同点或者我们都不属于这个该死的奇怪地方。  
我不知道他们是敌是友，但是我更不希望是之前那一些说一套做一套的“伪人”。  
那就意味着其余人在成为可以信任的盟友之前，必须做好第一手准备。  
用手中的资源和其他人结成暂时合作的关系貌似是个不错的选择，可惜我手上什么都没有，或许可以骗。  
最好是那种傻乎乎为你卖命卖了还帮你数钱的那种。可惜没有。看起来傻乎乎的康妮一旦被发觉那我就凉了还得回档那不就前功尽弃了……现在可以合作的应该就只有海参了，反正AE我是站定了。杰曼必须死，改变了历史说不定我也得凉。  
那么先列一下目前能够合作的人吧：  
优先：Shay（不太推荐容易和海参打包但是有船容易翻车） Edward（目前本人缺钱雇不起） Connor（有船但是也容易和海参打包翻车）Haytham(手下/儿子有船但是如果失败就当场翻车)  
Evie Jacob Ezio Altair Bayek  
卡珊【官方是以卡珊为本】现在还在住在神殿里发霉呢。我可不愿意手滑掉进岩浆。而且小岛离我太远了。  
如果有其他有合作意愿的就好了……  
我闭上了眼睛。在脑子里突然清晰地浮现出地图来，上面还有个小绿点。看来我们原本的目的地是地下的多人间牢狱呢。  
有了地图就好了。  
我突然被后面的军官推了一把。  
糟糕，滞留得太久了。但是，这才像是一个俘虏嘛，谁心甘情愿被关着呢。  
在无人的过道上，我假装不情愿地往后退，向他的一侧露出没有绑罐子的手臂，双手背在身后把铁皮罐子从手臂上的绑带上退下来，手缩进袖子里紧紧地握住罐子，手指轻轻压在喷射口上。宽松的衣袖可以挡住我的小动作，更何况我还背着他，这样我看起来就像是在挣脱什么东西一样，掩他人耳目。其实我手上并没有绑上绳子，看起来是种特殊优待？  
军官毫无防备地把手伸过来抓住了我的手臂，试图把我拖走，我一脚用力踩在了他的鞋子上，同时对着他喷出了乙醚。  
军官顿时疼得用力吸气，这正中我的下怀，不吸气还好，吸了你就可以去领便当了。  
我和邵君把军官轻轻架到我在地图上看到周围其中一个无人的房间里。  
邵君抽出军官的长剑，一个标准的挑刺结束的军官的生命，然后转头打量了下周围后问我：“那你打算怎么办？”  
我耸耸肩：“还能怎么办，走一步看一步吧。我会想办法活下去，刚刚那个戴着三角帽的男人说了什么？”  
“他说希望你能为圣殿骑士贡献你的力量……”  
我露出一个缺德的笑容：“那就好办了，他们需要我，只要是有药品的行动我就可以向你们提供他们的大致行动时间不是吗。药品可是有保质期和需要正确保存方法的。哦对了这件事你就别和其他的刺客讲了。假戏就要做真一点嘛。”  
邵君歪了歪头，疑惑地提问：“那你是怎么知道刺客和圣殿……”  
警惕起来了，不过我就喜欢这种有脑子的。  
我又给了面前的妹子一个神秘的微笑，伸出食指虚放在邵君的嘴前，把在某宝买的ACO周边项链在她眼前晃了晃：“嘘，秘密。”  
这东西要是抖出来那我这辈子就只能被他们在存档点逮着砍了。  
我推了推邵君：“快走吧，要来不及了。还有，诸事皆虚，诸法皆允。”  
看着邵君在屋顶上矫健地自由奔跑，我松了口气。  
现在是靠着地图的我的蛇皮走位时间！  
看我无伤进监狱（听着怪怪的）！！  
我把喷罐握在手里。  
喊一个倒一个信不信。  
我闭上眼睛拉开地图，往各个方向小走几步确定了在地图上我的移动方向之后，愉快地和守卫玩起了躲猫猫。反正这里的房间够多够四通八达了。人也不是很多呢。  
#躲猫猫最过分的外挂就是有透视#  
走了一会儿后我靠在一个房间的门上微微喘气，我的妈我为什么看到鳕鱼了啊我去！现在反正就两个选择：要么喷倒Shay跑路，要么乖乖巧巧地被揍一顿然后送回去。  
那废话当然选前者啊！！  
我冷静地把滑板的绑带解下来，猛地推开门向着Shay的反方向跑了一小段，把滑板放在地上使劲加速开始没骨气地放Shay的风筝，没办法，谁要是能百分百喷倒Shay还不挨打我现在就给他跪下，我真的被扎怕了。  
身后卫兵的喊声此起彼伏，和之前我被堵在迷宫里一毛一样，时不时还有Shay的冷箭，我不负众望地被划了几个血口子。痛啊，我没带一氧化二氮。  
我喘着气再次躲进一个没人的空房间，轻轻关上门，靠在门上缓缓地滑坐下来，喘息着闭上眼打开地图看到上三个闪烁的大红点正在快速向我的方向移动还目标特别一致。不用看了，肯定是海鲜组和Elice。我有点绝望地捂住了脸：好像忘了海参和鳕鱼有3D立体无死角直接定位完蛋要凉……  
房门响起了几声礼貌的敲门声，我疲惫地揉着太阳穴地靠着门借了个力才好不容易地站起来，打开了门。  
好累啊……  
算上前面的存档，这样一来我也有十几个小时精神高强度紧绷没休息了吧……  
又困又饿……  
撑不住了……  
我最后的记忆影像是我无力地松开了门把手倒了下去。  
丢脸死了。这是我醒来后的第一反应。等等关我的位置换地方了？我挣扎着坐起来。  
啊……虽然有点小但是和后面剧情法棍被关的地方真的很像呢。环顾四周，噫，黑乎乎的一个人没有就一根蜡烛在那里，微光闪烁。我突然怀念之前我看到的油灯了，至少比蜡烛亮。我站起来走到监狱房间狭小的窗户口攀着高高的窗沿努力向外看，呀，都折腾到晚上了吗。我把躺在一边的滑板绑回书包上，调整了下书包的位置，把头枕在书包上，在垫子上翻了几圈就又睡着了。  
不要说我像只猪一样睡啊睡，之前那个失败的档没睡觉然后我又一点没休息地躲人刚刚还往地上重重地砸了一下。晕晕的不说老子还很困。砸晕的哪里算睡觉现在还脑阔疼。  
我躺在垫子上，把自己蜷了起来取暖。不得不说这地方是真的很冷。还没有被子。好吧我现在有点心疼法棍了。我开始觉得我的腰侧上的肌肉已经冷得开始做功产生内能了，概括一下就是我冷得发抖。  
讲真比我所有待过的地方都差。现代至少还给你条毯子。  
迷迷糊糊间我觉得好像有什么人靠了过来，把什么东西盖在了我的身上，比我那单薄的校服要厚重不少，有点像是加厚的东北碎花风棉大衣。  
好暖和……  
我迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，在条件简陋的牢房里难得地睡（失）了（去）一（意）觉（识）。  
就是觉得哪里有些东西硬硬方方的有点凉还有点磕人？  
我的错觉吗？  
还有根挺重的棍状物跟纸镇一样。  
管他呢先睡一觉再说，再不济也有卫兵可以使唤嘛。  
温暖的阳光照在身上，我迷迷糊糊翻了个身打算继续睡，突然想起来一个问题：不对啊这谁盖的又是啥？我愣了一下。  
我一个激灵猛的鲤鱼打挺坐起来环顾四周，除了从阴影里露出来的一双皮鞋和一截牛仔裤之外啥都没有。  
等等现在哪里有牛仔裤？  
我低头把盖在身上的东西拿起来。真的是件大衣，不过看起来没有那么有种花家特色。我拿着大衣翻来覆去打量了几眼，突然觉得有点眼熟。  
不对呀这不是狗哥的风衣吗？我开始试图往外掏东西看看能从这个四次元宇宙掏出来什么时，有什么东西顶在了我的后脑勺。昨天后脑勺摔出来的包被触碰到后隐隐作痛，我恼怒地转过头准备上去理论几句反正我也打不过，然后我就又愣住了。  
狗哥你又玩脱了？  
我可不是二狗子救不了你呀。  
说不定我拼一把就能送你出去？那不可能。我这辈子都记得上次说要刚遍巴士底狱然后被乱枪打死的耻辱。我就算有地图我也不敢乱跑了。最怕比你牛逼的人还带着个实时定位系统。  
然后我就一脸蒙皮地看着矮凳把枪收了起来掏出了手机还打起了字。噼噼啪啪的响得一逼也不怕有人来。  
“种花家，学生？”一声机械冰冷完全没有语调起伏的女声把我从奇奇怪怪的脑补里拉了回来，还没完全反应过来的我傻乎乎地点了点头。  
“来到这里的原因”手机被递到了我的眼前，我条件反射地接过手机，看到了上面的中文，顿时傻掉。  
我要写什么？烧了他们的花园？和他们躲猫猫输了？还是弄晕了一个军官？  
我才不要和两边的任何一方牵扯上关系，我现在只想把所有不应该在这里的人送回去或者干掉然后回家和我的家人团聚。  
思虑了一会儿之后，我在手机上打上“被误认为敌人且帮助他们的敌人”递了回去。  
然后我就看到了矮凳脸上的大大的“活该”二字。  
你这个硅酸钙【工业炼铁里没用的剩下来，被认为是没用的炉渣】可收收你的表情吧。给你三秒自己拔掉你立的flag。活该是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。  
“你在外面有朋友吗？”手机再次递过来。  
我继续在Aiden的手机上打字：没有，但是我可以帮你出去。我有地图。  
我从包里直接翻出本子顶着Aiden惊愕的眼神开始照着脑子里的那份地图画了起来。  
比抄东西老子就没怕过谁，谁没抄过作业啊。反正我的作业全是抄的就是了。  
谁没体验过在老师眼皮子底下极限操作抄考卷。  
我迅速地把地图画好，从本子上撕下来递给Aiden：“emmmmmm……ph…one…”  
然后我就看着矮凳极度了然地把手机再递给我。  
欺负我不会说英语啊。我愤愤地解下ACO的某宝辣鸡质量项链，接过手机咬牙切齿地打字：“这个项链能帮助你获得他们一定程度的信任。那里有个中国女孩，她或许可以帮忙证明。”  
专业救人十五年。从别人眼皮子底下偷人我还真没怕过。  
嗯剩下的就是等守卫过来然后把守卫喷倒然后把守卫料理掉最后让矮凳走人。  
那我现在只要葛优瘫在那不就好了嘛。  
虽然我可以用一点化学药品让锁直接没掉。  
但是就剩这么点东西了你不省着用下次遇到危险怎么办。而且你要怎么圆掉锁没了这个问题。反正我最近才充的新的乙醚还能用很久。  
我俩就这样等到了午饭的点。  
等等我是不是错过了吃早饭的时间！？  
卧槽！！难怪我觉得饿得要死……  
我饿到灵魂出窍地等到守卫送午饭来，然后我顺利地放倒了守卫然后把矮凳送了出去：“撒哟娜拉，一路顺风。”  
矮凳诡异地停下沉默了几秒打量了我一下，然后转身走了出去。  
我：……矮凳你是不是也看日番啊。  
我把锁扣了回去，悄悄收起钥匙，爬到垫子上把包括矮凳份的饭吃完后又躺到垫子上打算再睡一觉，这么好的太阳晒着不睡觉可惜了。  
然而由于我太想看到众圣殿骑士的表情在垫子上滚来滚去死活睡不着。我只好拿出我的看家大法：装睡。反正就只是看不到而已嘛，老子还能看地图整理思路呢。【牛逼哄哄地叉腰】  
然后装着装着我就真的睡着了……丢人……  
“砰！”  
“唔……脑阔疼……我是不是又滚下去了……”我再次摁着太阳穴把自己的上半身撑起来，环视四周再次打量周围的环境。  
嗯，矮凳跑得挺顺利的，没被抓回来，虽然我觉得以Aiden的性格他会把所有追兵一个不剩全部处理了然后深藏功与名地离开剩下一堆尸/体。  
很好，睡觉。我正了正书包，准备继续躺下睡觉，然后就又听到一个中国老乡的声音，略带女气：“你是瞎了吗？乳臭未干的小毛孩。”  
你才瞎啊。氯气了解一下哦。澳洲小龙虾免费服务要不要了解一下？  
我转过头，呀，高凤似李。  
之前还不是因为太骄傲了被邵妹子给捅了吗。  
我嘲讽回去：“老女人。”  
高凤的脸肉眼可见的铁青起来，手背上都蹦出了几条青筋。但是他还是很有分寸的对着我扬了扬下颔，举止间还是透着一股傲气：“Haytham先生要找你问话。”  
又来？我翻了个白眼：我跟你什么仇什么怨啊海参。刚刚才坑了我一把现在又要干嘛？这可不是什么橙光游戏来刷好感度的。  
我起身收拾起了枕在脑袋下的书包：“等我一下，我把东西收拾一下就过去。”  
“速度快点，Haytham团长想知道你是怎么把那个女刺客和那个男人放跑的。和你手上藏的那个东西。”  
哟知道了啊。但是你知道集体头脑风暴忽悠老师暗地里对口供的操作吗。  
我懒洋洋地磨蹭着从牢房里走出来打着哈欠：“我要睡觉……”  
高凤不满地看了我一眼，往我手上戴上镣铐：“真不知道Haytham看中你哪里了，一点礼貌没有。”  
我闭上眼拉开地图继续打哈欠：“知识就是力量。还有什么疑问吗。”  
高凤：“…………你的话很多。”  
我打着哈欠顶撞了回去：“哈…………有问必答是最基本的礼貌啊。还有吗。哦对了其实你不带路我也能过去的。”  
我好像听到什么东西断掉的声音。  
高凤冷笑：“那你等会也不需要我来翻译吧？”  
对哦。  
我看看外挂系统能不能改语言。  
然后我手滑不小心点到了加技能的一栏看到了比起源还复杂的技能树和左上方大大的“-3”字样以及亮起的鹰眼共享技能。解锁各国语言的“全球通”……暗的，还要我点，还要三个点。  
实名请求刷新重点一遍啊！宁可死一百次我也不想拿着我那不能出国的外语四处浪好吗！  
不行CO自杀真的挺难受……拒绝死亡从我做起……收回我刚刚睿智了一下所想的东西。  
忍着吐血的冲动，我调到了设置的语言部分。拉开选项条一看，什么都没有，甚至没有简体中文。  
Ubisoft！Bug了！  
我无奈地拉开反馈板块（按的是F12那个）准备投诉时，摁下了几个按键之后看到蹦出来的是英文，我头疼地摁下了返回。  
这可真是绝佳的制止我反馈的方法。


	3. 过渡

这可真是绝佳的制止我反馈的方法。  
“你怎么了？刚刚不还活蹦乱跳的吗？”高凤戏谑的声音又响了起来，啊啊啊大姐你烦不烦啊！  
我睁开眼睛，额头上愉快地蹦出几个青色的十字路口，随手对着高凤送出一个国际问候手势：“奶奶硫酸洗面奶了解一下？免费美黑。”  
“年轻气盛。到了。我不觉得你……会没有目的的救她。你得不到你想要的利益的。”  
“啊……关于这个问题嘛……谁知道呢。如果能够得到他人的感激的话……那也挺好。”  
“利益可以驱使一切。”高凤傲慢地笑了起来，仿佛在嘲笑我的无知。不，你才是更傻的那个。  
“啊你是不是忘了有个东西叫人情……卖人一个人情她可能一辈子都还不完。利益……哦我很少考虑的。快快快进去你怎么能在这跟我唠家常呢人家看好久了。”  
高凤一脸“不是你在这里逼逼叨叨说了大半天的怎么又突然把锅扣给我”的卧槽，还是礼貌地替我推开了门。  
你看这个锅又大又圆，正好扣在别人身上。你看，刚刚好。海参不满的眼神从刚开始就一直盯着高凤，一旁两手抱臂的Shay低着头似乎在小憩，温暖明灭的火光打在他的侧脸上，看不清表情。高背椅里的Elice正在看着一部大部头的书。  
所以我最讨厌歪果仁的高眉骨了！表情都看不清全靠猜！坦诚点不好吗！  
从外面还有点凉的走廊上进入Haytham温暖的办公室，我一时有点不能适应，小小地打了个喷嚏。  
嗯，比监狱暖和多了。  
Haytham指了指座位，估计是要我坐下，然后我就非常不客气地坐下，一脸乖巧地看向高凤。  
高凤：“……不要用这种表情看我。”  
略略略我才不听你的呢。  
我从包里掏出一个笔记本和一根笔，递给高凤，往桌上一趴：“麻烦把要问的写在上面，我困了，要补觉。”  
这时Haytham问了几句，估计是在问我为什么要这样做，然后我的头就被一只戴着皮手套的大手猛地摁在桌上：“Wanna sleep？”  
想睡觉？对啊。  
但是你不要这么凶残啊！Shay你这样我都被你吓清醒了！  
其实要不是我近战渣我早就走了还待在这干嘛……  
然后我就特别认真地，脸贴在桌上，点了点头。  
然后我看到了高凤一脸“我的傻孩子哟我该拿你怎么办”的表情，仿佛我好像做了什么错事而他是我妈，用那种看着犯完错还理直气壮地死不认错的熊孩子的目光一样。  
诚实不好吗？  
Elice合上了书，站起身，静静地看着我。  
我：突，突然有点方张。  
“Come with me.”Elice一边看着我说出了这句话，一边向我伸出手。  
{跟我来}  
我有些慌张地站了起来，看了看高凤。高凤的老妈子属性似乎被激发了出来，也带了点担忧地看着我。  
其实……只是害怕自己的地位动摇吧。我是Haytham眼中值得拉拢的人，又只有他知道我在说什么…这样他还不至于在异国他乡被排挤…在后宫中摸爬滚打了这么多年……只会对这种事情更加敏感的吧。  
可是邵君妹子不也一样吗。  
在权朝倾辄的后宫里，求得生存不简单，也并不容易。他们只是选择了不同的生存方式罢了。  
好吧不容易指的是的就像我这种喜欢混吃等死还特别爱作死搞事的这种人。要是我就篡位自己当皇帝然后养一堆小姐姐和我玩。虽然这种生活看起来非常的颓废而且丝毫没有阳光向上的味道但是仔细想想真的很好很想过。  
我三观早就是歪的了好吗什么时候正过。没毛病啊。  
嗯……刚刚没有存档标志……说明我这边作完死还是可以重来的哈哈哈。但是表示并不想体验各种各样的神奇死法。能少来就少来吧。  
然后要拉上某位可怜的刚刚被我扣锅的高凤来给我当翻译。我用一种“你摊上事了”的目光死死盯着高凤：“不能过来当我的随行翻译吗先生？”  
高凤坚强地接住了目光扫射，然后摇了摇头，指了指桌上的文件：“身为中国分区的圣殿骑士高层，我有必要分担一下事务，你不会一点都听不懂吧？”  
还真的听不懂。我翻了个白眼望向天花板。好吧我承认自己废。凭借我那贫瘠的英语词汇量……脑阔疼。  
我捋了把后脑勺的辫子，不太高兴的对着高凤点了点头：“行吧……听得懂很少但是应该能懂个大概……还是得靠你，谢谢了。”  
然后我就看到了高凤点了点头，然后真的去忙自己的事情了。  
……？说好的，种花家的人的客气呢？  
我转头看看等待我答复的Elice：“Thank you very much,lady。”  
{非常感谢，女士}  
Elice笑了，嘴里弹出一堆的单词但是我听不懂是英语还是法语。她真的好好看啊。  
虽然我能听个大概说是呃自我介绍吧但是我真的听不懂。我真的赚到6个点之后就去点技能我发誓！  
“所以……我可以回去了吗？”在众人的目光集火之下，我不太自在地向墙角缩了缩，把书包背在肩上，一点点向门口挪。  
“回去？不，你现在算是半个编外人员，跟着她去吧，明天早点起来。”高凤有些疲倦地挥了挥手（对哦我前几天没看到他估计是刚到），Elice拉住了我的手，带着我去了属于我的房间。一路无言。  
“Nice dream， boy.”Elice对着我眨了眨眼，替我关上了门，然后门发出了上锁的金属摩擦声。  
[好梦，男孩]  
我不屑地撇撇嘴，什么嘛……我能好梦才怪嘞。我打量着对于我来说过于空旷的房间，坐在华丽的欧式大床的床柱上摩挲着精美的雕花，我缓缓地把书包放在地上，任由自己倒在柔软的床上。  
好困啊……  
眼皮开始上下打架，我的脑袋里却还在循环着之前的火苗舔舐着我的身体的声音，仿佛还能够闻到呛鼻的烧焦羽毛的气味，我翻了个身开始趴在床上，开始思考梳理今天发生的事情。  
话说我的记性真是越来越差了。老是容易忘事。  
不知道是不是要老年痴呆。  
“解锁条目：人物 埃利丝·德拉瑟尔 海瑟姆·肯威 谢依·派崔克·寇马克 查尔斯·李 艾登·皮尔斯 邵云 高凤”  
…………？  
我闭上眼睛开始拉开外挂系统阅读解锁的条目。看起来好像没有什么差别，无非是多了一些维基上的资料，繁体字看得我有点难受，毕竟我还是读简体字长大的。  
可是怎么还能往下拉？我手贱地往下拖。  
“奇怪，这个时间点他们本来就不应该存在，我也一样。——遥”  
！？  
有人……顶替了我的位置？遥不就是我吗？搞什么啊？  
除非这个奇怪的世界真的有另一个也叫做“遥”的人，而且确实卷进了这些乱起八糟的事件之中。  
不过这句话也提醒了我，的确有些人根本就不该存在，除了埃利丝法棍等这个时代的，其他人要么作古了要嘛就连受精卵都不是（特指皮尔斯对就是那个硅酸钙）。  
当务之急是先把该推的剧情线推完，推完之后说不定会脱离这些奇怪的限制，我就有机会寻找答案。  
问题是圣殿们一个个葛朗台一样都把我当金子看着等待我的下一步动作我怎么有机会调查。而且高凤都来了罗大胖还会远吗。我就像是断了网络的笔电，弱小可怜又孤单无助还浪费资源。  
真是令遥头大。  
我好奇地点开了旁边的图片看，看完之后默默收了回去。  
……怎么还是游戏建模，震撼我妈。视觉史里不是有那么多的图吗，都不能放上来吗，现实里，呸，我见到的人那么精致，拉开图简直是精神摧残。  
谁知道这是不是单纯的一个梦，但如果这真的是梦的话，还是早点醒来吧。  
太操蛋了这玩意。  
真的，震撼我妈，我这辈子都不想要再经历一遍。  
我低头看了看脚下翻涌的乳白色的由三角形小碎片组成的数据海浪，好奇地用手拨了一下。  
穿了过去。我：………………  
又尼玛穿模，育碧受死。  
算了就放过育碧吧，别又把我突然传送到什么奇怪的地方已经是万幸了。  
退出词条之后睁开眼，天空竟然缓缓泛起了鱼肚白。  
…………？我……还没休息呢？  
快快快趁现在再睡一会我睡到太阳晒屁股我再起来。我从床上跳起来把窗帘一拉断绝太阳晒我屁股的可能，窜回床上准备睡觉，然后，门开了。  
我就这么和开门的人对视了几秒，然后他似乎不忍直视地关上了门。  
我黑眼圈很重吗？  
罢罢罢再睡两个小时起来干活，但是我也没指望有人能直接把我从床上挖起来，我生是床的人死是床的鬼，谁都不能把我俩分开。  
滚了半天后好歹是睡着了，然后爬起来的时候，天黑了。  
？？？？？我他……妈？  
好了我去找个地方蹭吃蹭喝了。  
稍稍找了个地方洗漱了一下，然后开门探头，左边瞧瞧，没人；右边看看，看……看个头。  
“草你要不要靠这么近啊走开！”我条件反射把高凤往外推，反应过来之后缩回手：“咳我认床所以我花了比较长的时间才睡着……”  
高凤直接把笔记本拍在我脸上，用了一种非常不耐烦的语气开始骂：“认床在房间睡觉就不能提前说一声吗！所有人都以为你失踪被人劫了大家都出动去找你找了一天了然后你竟然在这里睡觉！？”  
……？所有人，出门找我找了一天……？  
那是谁开的门找我……啊？  
我，玉遥，在线挠头懵逼：“那……谁开我房间门啊？”  
高凤明显地顿了一下。  
糟糕。肯定是出事了。  
我接住从我脸上滑下来的本子，翻开来看了晕开的毛笔字，看着上面黑乎乎一坨的毛笔字撇了一下嘴，一边问高凤：“附近守卫的伤亡情况？或者问问他们看到了什么？”  
高凤手抬了起来看样子要揍人：“问这些作甚，你现在动机不明人家也不让你看，瞎掺和个啥。”  
“哦如果不是帮我解决例如吃饭一类我目前难以解决的生理需求不要吵我。我刚刚被吓到了需要补觉，莫吵。”我捏了捏眉心，然后吓唬人：“不然你怎么死的都不知道，这里的东西只要量足，随便哪一个都能杀人。”  
不过我觉得百分之八十的几率我会被那个奇怪AI整死的。  
剩下的百分之十可能被雪姨搞死，再剩下的应该是被圣殿骑士或刺客一起搞死。  
随便吧我死了就死了反正可以回档。不过当务之急肯定是先去……  
开箱子啊！箱子不香吗！德华不是讲了吗！Good money！【没有】  
然后高凤挑了挑眉，递给我一个李子。  
……你找死呢？  
我随便擦了擦李子咬了一口，然后对高凤开始对李子剖析：“用李子把你撑死也不是不可以，不过太浪费了，也没有实现的可能性，李子核里面的成分提纯一下还能下个毒，剩下的榨个汁跟毒混一混让你死得神不知鬼不觉还能不浪费。主要问题是太贵了杀你不值得。”  
高凤无奈的捂住了脸。  
“你是学毒学疯了吗。你叫什么？”  
“叫我遥，因为我喜欢，谢谢。”我嚼着手上的李子当做起床后的健康零食，然后瞥到了那个藏在墙角的Shay，别问我怎么知道，你看他飞扬的袍子角角，真的，我觉得他一爱尔兰人没必要听两个中国人的墙角。  
你让一个不会讲中文的人听两个中国人用中文话仙（闽方言，可以指除吵架外各种聊天）？  
育碧又有bug了？  
但是我很乐意让一个人怀疑自己，比如我在一众小龙虾中成为那个最靓的千里眼顺风耳。然后我组织了一下语言。  
“Shay,what are you doing?Do you really understand what we are talking about?”  
很尬对不对。但是我的英文水平真的止步于此了。你不要指望我的英语水平突飞猛进，不可能的。  
然后Shay非常罕见地因为我的菜鸡英语水平沉默了一下，走了过来。希望他能明白朕不讲英语的良苦用心，毕竟不是谁都能忍受我的塑料英语的。  
我也不行，但是我更不能忍受某意大利人士的塑料英语，因为我就算是对着英文字母我都听不出来他到底在讲哪个单词。  
算了我俩半斤八两。  
然后他俩交流了一下什么奇怪的东西其中掺杂了什么奇怪的不属于英语的单词，然后齐齐看向我。  
？我又梦游干了什么我不知道的事情吗？  
“今晚德拉瑟尔先生会请你跟几位圣殿骑士们吃个饭，昨天你见到的都会出席，不要做小动作，乖一点知道了吗？”高凤斟酌了一下，用力拍了拍我的肩膀，真的很像一个追着熊孩子喂饭的慈祥老母亲。  
干你老母我的肩膀要脱臼了啦给老子松手。我一脸嫌弃地抱着本子光速后退离开这两个奇怪的圣殿骑士，开始跟他们提条件顺便打打太极健身：“那我明天要出去逛逛。”  
“不行。”  
“我给你列举一下这里有多少可以不知不觉杀人的东西，第一个，看到架子上的老鼠药了吗？我可以提纯一下然后……”  
“闭嘴，明天我带你出去，现在，整理好自己的仪容然后跟我们一起过去。”高凤这个老女人又开始跟我讨价还价。  
“想都别想，我自己一个人可以应付，不许跟着。”我发挥当代熊孩子的熊孩子精神开始死皮赖脸，管他呢能不在那群人眼皮子底下捞一笔都不是我，有没有小尾巴不在意了走个形式就行。  
“行吧。明天有来自伦敦的客人需要帮忙去接一下，然后任你走。”高凤头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，继续逼逼赖赖：“希望你能知道一点关于他们的消息，现在去洗漱。”  
“好嘞马上给爷办好！”麻溜的交易达成了马上干活。  
在高凤见鬼的眼神下我用十分钟倒腾出一幅人样，然后迅速赶到会餐（？）地点，不得不说法国大革命时期贵族的衣服真是恶心。  
搞什么一件袍子十几个扣？谁他妈一件衬衣……哦现在的衬衣也是七八个扣。不过那个腿上的白色奇葩玩意就算了吧，没校裤舒服还麻烦。  
然后我就再次顶着高凤怪异的眼神穿着校服大摇大摆晃来晃去。这不怪我那件奇怪的袍子扣上扣子我自己来都得小半小时，又穿着难受，穿他干嘛。  
也许这就是为什么我在一大群作古的人面前接受视线攻击了。  
谁能告诉我为什么罗胖和凯撒来了？  
我终于要开始运用知识的力量为波吉亚家族打工了吗？  
“让我猜猜……波吉亚家族最臭名昭著的毒药公爵，一心想统一意大利的傻蛋结果被艾吉奥奥迪托雷绊住了脚，对吗？高凤，翻译过去。”淡定，戳痛点，然后加嘲讽和一个关切的微笑，我现在脑袋上应该有坎特雷拉预定的buff图标，不过他的便宜爸爸可能会助攻嘲笑。然后再次上演父慈子孝的场景。  
凯撒的脸一绿，然后咬牙切齿地反驳我：“只不过是一次小小的失败而已，这次我会狠狠地将他踩进尘土里。”当然，感谢高凤翻译器。  
我刚要回怼，然后他老爹罗胖来送助攻：“你之前不是说意大利会是你的？”  
凯撒反唇相讥：“你不也老是在他手上栽跟头。”  
然后两个人又开始吵架。我听着高凤翻译器的翻译结果，特别满意，搞定两个。今晚最丢脸不是我了。  
接着那个不知道叫什么反正是爱丽丝的爸和海参两个人对视了一眼达成了什么共识，然后一起瞟了我一眼，继续聊。  
那一眼看过来我也差不多了。我径直坐到最没地位的那个地方，然后被高凤拉了起来。  
？  
我安安分分当个卑微的背景板你们还不乐意了？  
好想骂脏话怎么办：）


	4. 被迫圣殿骑士

好想骂脏话怎么办：）  
然后高凤和他们聊了一会，他们和海参聊了一嘴，他们还和……哦那对便宜父子还在拌嘴。  
全场只有我一个人全程在吃吃吃。  
说真的不好吃但是我也插不上话不吃又很尴尬，本次聚餐最可惜的是我面前的牛排了。我的脑海里刚刚冒出“不想吃”的念头时，一股反胃混杂着恶心感从食道翻涌了上来，我努力压低身子咽下那股酸味并把那操蛋的生理性泪水憋回去，然后努力低下头试图不让他们看出异样。说实话这挺不好描述的，大概就是经常性的反酸？  
“不习惯也先吃一点。”然后我被某人理所当然地揉了一把脑袋。  
我他妈应该怎么跟一个不知心理学为何物的人解释我是心理原因不是水土不服。  
“不要揉我毛，我还想长高。”我没好气地拍掉他的手，把刀叉往桌子上一撂：“明天去接英国的客人……你们知道名字叫什么吗？ ”  
“克劳福德·史塔瑞克。”高凤也放下手里的餐具，看着两个相谈甚欢的团长叹了口气：“还有他的一个下属。后天我们会针对刺客兄弟会的导师们做一次部署，你来旁听。你说你就是遥的话，这里有个东西是给你的。”他扔了一个快递盒过来。  
嗯？？？？  
我接住快递盒，往嘴里叉了一块西蓝花：“你们开会干嘛拉上我，大早上的不让我睡觉偏生拉我起来听天书。再说了我也不是圣殿骑士。我的存在相当于……咳。”我瞄了一眼那边竖着耳朵的Haythem，终止了话头。   
总之我的位置跟德华他闺女暂时一样，是两边都动不得的人物，一旦一方对我不利，我马上能拿出一堆方案和另一方联手打压。  
怎么感觉我在跟卡姐这个秤砣抢工作_(:з」∠)_  
我带着盒子站起身：“那我先去休息了。明天见。Nighty night everybody.”然后我视线范围的右上角又有两个蓝色的小方块冒出来跳起了二人转。  
感觉不大对。  
然后我站起身晃晃悠悠回了房间，和往常一样坐久了站起来就有些头晕。真是愉快的低血糖呢。昏暗的走廊里没有仆人走动，脚踩在地毯上也没有回——  
“咔哒。”  
我虽然低血糖看不太清，但是我的听力绝对绝对没有受到低血糖的影响——好吧有一点儿——不过这完全不影响我听到那声沉闷的落地声。我就知道，存了档肯定没好事。  
不能跑，绝对不能跑。跑了必死无疑。为了封口他绝对会杀了我。我尽可能保持着刚刚的姿势不腿软，我的举动已经明显表明了我知道背后有人，我甚至觉得胸腔被趁着我还活着时疯狂跳动的心脏顶得有点疼。  
妈的早知道刚刚就当没事人走掉了说不定还能捡回一条命。赌一把，看看能不能拖到其他人来。我刚打算为爱转身，然后脖子一紧。  
Emmmmmmmm我该干嘛……  
我扒着衣领边仰头吸气保证自己不会在他人到来之前憋死：“not……templar.Altair.”  
他看起来有点迷惑，然后我的视角闪烁了一下，转变成了鹰眼视角。  
还没看清楚我就凉了。  
【失去同步】  
？  
【读取中】  
“那我先去休息了。明天见。Nighty night everybody.”啊又是这个场景。我拎着快递盒老神在在地一步三摇晃了回去，然后顺利忽视掉身后的声音回到了房间。我的包不知道什么时候也被送了回来。  
应该安全了——吧？我坐到写字台前暴力拆解快递盒。里面也就……一封信和一根闪亮亮的骚包吹箭筒。太招摇了吧？  
我把信一拆，里面一张纸条没半个字，考验我化学基础呢？  
我往壁炉前一坐。  
一点小礼物，见笑了。  
……？礼物就是一个吹箭筒还没吹箭？送屁？  
然后我又听见了一声解开条目的声音，然后旁边蹦出来一条。  
大概就是说你获得了一些点数可以去解锁技能点了。  
诶嘿~  
然后我顺手点了目前最需要的翻译，然后又是叮的一声。学英语的任务完成。  
所以这个任务的完成点在哪？？？？？拖时间等救济？？  
不过我确实死了两次，血亏啊。  
好了让我们来看看我们接下来的任务是——  
呀。跟克劳福德接头。看来可以先睡一觉。我打了个哈欠把纸条往火堆里一扔，然后溜出去洗漱完毕后爬上了床。  
不得不说软垫床真的是天堂。  
然后因为没解锁新条目就没熬夜一觉睡到了天亮之后就被雪姨拖起来了。  
还是困。  
然后还是洗洗刷刷大老早的跑去了码头。妈的史塔瑞克跟那谁来了我先削他一顿，报这扯被窝的仇。  
不过来都来了——  
那就逛逛吧。  
循着记忆里的塞纳河畔慢慢走，巴黎这个依河而建的“国际化”大城市……  
臭气熏天一点都没有待下去的欲望呢既然这么臭我废那么大劲打理自己干嘛_(:з」∠)_  
逛完了再溜回去，我往护栏上一坐：“那几个爱迟到的英格兰死秃子还没来？”  
高凤估计没听清我刚刚讲了啥：“刚刚接到了他们那边几个一起来的迷路小厮，没道理啊……”  
哦两边不认识人啊。  
我打了个哈欠：“简单。Shay借我，我给你带回来。功劳你的，我出去玩。”  
高凤：？  
我蹦起来一巴掌掴人后腰上：“还不快点去？当心挨棍子！”  
然后我就翘着脚看着高凤条件反射的快走了几步，然后回来开始揪我耳朵：“给你脸了啊还敢使唤我？”  
我捂着耳朵没皮没脸开始要挟：“那行，我自己去，找到算我的。反正这地儿我熟，别我拎着俩回去了你们还在河边乱转。”  
高凤一噎，转头找雪姨去了。  
切谁不是个人精了。不过这种事如果说是我干的我死得更快就是。  
圣殿骑士的大团长是一个人想见就见的？  
然后他们俩或者说是高凤单方面叽叽歪歪了半天之后终于走过来了。我也着急出去敛财捞油水准备开始我的老行当。  
我既然来了就要在我来过的地方留下鲜艳的红旗。  
不捞一笔不当人子啊。  
哎要开始这么多幺蛾子好烦哦……要不是掉在雪姨船上我大概就去北美洲开疆拓土挖黄金了吧。  
“Shay你可以走了吗？”我跳下来拍拍裤子上的小木片，拉了拉双肩包的背带。准备待会出去爬墙。  
“你不是……”高凤跟Shay二脸懵逼。  
“哎呀昨天晚上稍微通宵了一下恶补英语常用语临时应付一下。”我伸了个懒腰：“所以赶快搞，完事了我要回去补觉。”  
Shay：……  
我用力锤了一把高凤的肩膀：“那你等等，我带他去一些大不列颠秃子们常去的地方看看。你也知道我没有战斗力，你一个人带着些小厮没问题吧？”  
高凤痛的翻了个白眼：“我敢有问题吗。”  
我撇嘴，转身上了街混进一条巷子。闭眼，拉开地图。立体地图上无数个闪烁金色的图案和两根竖着的棍棍清晰可见。  
这就是克劳福德·史塔瑞克和他的小跟班以及我的箱子们了。  
嘿嘿嘿想到待会可以去开箱子偷钱我就万分兴奋呢。  
果然钱和头发（什）才是最令人愉悦的东西啊。  
“待在这里做什么。”Shay抱着手臂看着我一脸兴奋仿佛看到钱的样子，脸上点不耐烦和警惕。  
也是吼，毕竟不是圣殿骑士的却懂得比他都多……  
我开始忽悠：“没办法嘛，总要想想那群伦敦秃子可能在哪。话说史塔瑞克的小跟班叫什么？这样好从他们的喜好下手。好歹我也是给那个时代的圣殿骑士帮忙的人怎么可能不懂一点。”我给育碧送钱也算是帮忙，嗯。  
Shay的脸色缓和了一点：“Roth.”  
…………？  
我，你，妈？  
我屮艸芔茻是小雅阁的男友整不动啊。  
生活不易老遥叹气。我转身上墙：“那走，我知道去哪里找了。”  
还不是靠我这个人形自走挂。害要不是AC单机估计我已经被封号了：）  
总是最后就是带着雪姨找到了人完成任务拿了千八百里弗，接着溜去找箱子了。  
果然今天钱才是重点。靠着之前被小红毛们杀来杀去背下来的点我愉快的找起了箱子。不过真的很奇怪诶打开箱子里面的钱就自动不见了然后脑袋上方蹦出来了一排数字……  
不过穷疯了的我直接连里面的布匹瓷器都拿。然后我又卖掉了那些东西，虽然不是什么贵重物品但是能卖就是里弗。  
So现在只搜刮掉了全巴黎的无锁箱子我还算蛮有钱的。至少我可以买一把满攻满速满距离的剑。  
抛瓦！  
“嘿，遥。”  
！  
我下意识往墙上一跳就要跑。妈的我除了高凤没跟别人讲过我的名字啊？  
然后我的书包带子被人给扯了。我回头往下一看，矮凳儿？  
嘶……刚刚我干了啥他不会都瞅着了吧……？  
啧。找机会摊牌吧。  
他也低头掏手机准备开始讲话，我骑在墙上把他肩膀一摁赔笑道：“没事，这几天我恶补了英语，简单交流不成问题。”  
Aiden怀疑的打量了我一眼，还是把手插进了口袋，我猜那里面随便一样东西拿出来都够我喝一壶：“他们不相信我的说辞，所以他们让我一个人来接人。没有线索。”  
巧了我今天也是来接人。也没线索。  
“谁。”我好奇到底是何方神圣能让芝加哥的老狐狸如此苦手。  
“Connor.”  
我跳下墙抓着Aiden的肩膀猛摇：“你是不是蠢康师傅一米九法国人一米七多明显你看不出来？”  
Aiden反手甩给我一个白眼：“刚刚跟着你的那个圣殿骑士不也是跟那个人差不多高。”  
我特么……等等？卧槽Shay尾随我我竟然没发现？  
我吓出一身冷汗，但是嘴巴里开始蹦闲话：“说你蠢是真蠢，堂堂芝加哥老狐狸竟然没看出来刺客和圣殿的区别？枉你还带你侄子玩过。人我给你找去，完事之后别跟别人讲你认识我，掉份。”  
我用眼神示意附近可能还有人。  
Aiden的眼神这一刻突然变得……很渗人。  
我迅速后撤拉开距离躲在墙角闭上眼睛，地图上那个红得发光的代表鳕鱼的图标正在向Aiden靠近。  
果然。他们不放心。我不能保证鳕鱼是不是听见了刚才的谈话。保守起见……  
我得把他拉下水，Haytham能够容忍Shay是个叛徒，其他人就未必。不过避免撕破脸还是先套点话确认一下。  
“在这里等死吗，还不出发。”Aiden的声音从远处传来。  
耳边一阵空气跟物体摩擦的呼呼声，我睁眼就看见旁边插在墙上的吹箭，上面还绑着张小字条。  
我拆开一看，大概是问我要不要做掉对方。哟呵。Aiden怕是要跪。  
我怕不是也要跪。我朝着鳕鱼的方向招了招手，示意我很安全不用担心。  
然后一根闪亮亮的吹箭筒在烟囱后边晃了晃。  
这踏马不是我的东西怎么被你顺走了？  
好气：）  
我转身去追Aiden不去理会后面的鳕鱼。  
害我现在真的是穷得只剩钱了。  
还好化学业还没出来我还能靠三酸两碱赚点钱。  
要回不去我连接下来去哪里赚钱都想好了√  
“哎哎哎Mr.Aiden你慢点。”  
Aiden语气有点濒临爆发的崩溃：“没人告诉过你，如果是敬称应该称呼姓而不是名吗？”噫不就是想说我们不熟吗？  
欧克欧克我离你远点行了吧。  
我往外跨一大步：“这样？”  
Aiden非常无奈地捂住了脸：“我的意思是，最好称呼人的姓氏而不是名字。”  
“是说应该用Mr.Pearce吗？”我很愉快地不懂就问,言农那个混蛋毕竟只教了我关于毒物的理论和……  
实践。  
我有点想那个道貌岸然的混蛋了。  
“Yep.你刚刚在想什么？”Aiden不经意间问道。  
开始了。我转过脸装作扫视人群找人的样子，想好的话脱口而出。  
“一个混蛋。还有此行的目标。下次我们在哪里见面？圣母院的钟楼？”  
“如果你想要把你唯一的盟友累死在爬楼梯的路上，我想这是绝妙的选择。”Aiden嗤笑一声，扫视了一眼我身后的人群：“你的朋友似乎很担心你出事？”  
“不，他们只是觊觎我大脑皮层里装的知识。”我拐过巷子没好气地从背包里掏出个帽子戴上：“我知道在哪里了。前提是，先甩掉他。”  
Aiden似乎白了我一眼：“我可以追踪你的手机。”  
我：“……”  
果然还是不要管这个混蛋了吧！  
“他先留着，我还有用。”我钻进七拐八弯的漆黑巷子里，开始跟不知道在某处的观察者较量起来。  
一路上我都在思考着一个问题。为什么Aiden对我是一种若即若离的态度？为什么我跟他刚一个照面他会自愿把大衣借给我？【（分支指引）番外一】  
找个时间敲敲看能不能敲点啥出来。事出反常必有妖。  
绕来绕去对方似乎放弃了继续跟着我的想法，我就直接取最短距离奔向了目标所在的位置——一个小小的酒馆。  
我所熟悉的莫霍克青年有些僵硬地靠在吧台边上，倾听着其他酒客的闲聊。  
我思考了一下走过去直接用原名跟他打招呼被一斧子劈死的可能性，还是保守的选择了他更常用的名字：“Connor.”  
他带着一点惊诧看向我，然后站了起来。  
“是我。你是法兰西兄弟会的成员吗？”他搓着手，看了看旁边的醉汉，压低声音询问道。  
“严格来讲不是。会有其他人带你走的。总之，以后请多指教。”我扫了一眼墙上摇曳的烛火，暗骂一声。  
这种情况下挨黑枪的可能性太大了，要尽快脱身。  
“遥。”Aiden来了。  
“人交给你了。看在你腿的份上，下次见面就在圣母院的正门旁的稻草车旁边吧。再见。”我扯着他的袖口讲完了话便飞速离开。  
人多眼杂，里面估计有圣殿骑士的眼线，今天晚上我有很大的概率被抓去问问题。  
“你跟他是什么关系。”果然。一拐过酒吧旁边的巷子，我身后就有一个声音问道。  
“如果Haytham团长不信任我的话，就让我离开好了，我对你们两群人要做什么完全没兴趣。”我停下来摘下帽子，对着身后的人鹦鹉学舌般做了一个四不像的谢幕动作：“毕竟我对夹在中间的第三者更加感兴趣。”  
在昏暗的牛油灯光伴随着燃烧产生的烟气底下，Haytham的脸色变得微妙起来。  
他的语速有点快：“你都知道些什么？”  
我笑眯眯地噎他：“我什么都不知道。感谢海明威，不然我还真不知道该怎么回答。”  
我想他已经没有时间思考海明威是谁了。潜伏在最后方的第三者被我点出来之后，他们需要着手去处理一些事情。  
比如拔除隐藏在其中的间谍什么的，不过这不在我的考虑范畴之内。  
我只要让这段该走的历史按照该发展的轨迹走下去就可以了。  
唉，想到要拆掉官配我就万分悲伤呢。我步履轻快地走在昏暗的灯下，身边残疾的乞丐呻吟着，伸出手向着匆匆路过的路人乞讨钱币。  
对哦。要找个时间去拜访一下乞丐之王，顺个袖剑什么的。  
就算自己用不了，也不能留给别人威胁自己嘛。找个时间向Shay讨教一下好了。  
仍然是一个无人打扰的愉快的晚上，不过我的晚饭是在自己的房间用的，因为甜不辣们在开紧急会议，昨晚死了一个倒霉蛋。  
没错，虽然我没死，不过有一个替我去死了。安息吧你这个可怜虫。  
虽然刷完新解锁的康妮条目后就上床睡觉，我仍然没有睡到自然醒。  
我尼玛跟Shay有仇？？？为什么每次都是他拖我起床？？？  
郁闷地把Shay踢出门外，洗漱完去旁听之前说好的开小会。我对这种玩意一向不感冒。总之，只要是集会，有它没我，有我没它。  
我屁股一沾椅子上就睡着了。睡了不知道多久，迷迷糊糊醒来的时候所有人都在看我。  
我艸。


End file.
